


give me your attention

by justanailurophile



Series: nct one shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanailurophile/pseuds/justanailurophile
Summary: renjun wants attention and kisses but jeno is playing games with his friends. (also jeno has a food stack in his room but his mom doesn't know so don't tell.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: nct one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	give me your attention

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna keep posting fluff until y'all are sick of it (maybe one day i'll try smUt tho)
> 
> n e ways give feedbacks juiceyo

It was a weekend and Renjun is in Jeno's house, more specifically, his room.

They were planning on going on a date but it started raining so they just decided to chill in Jeno's room. His mom cooked for them, which tasted good by the way.

Even after deciding to just hang out in Jeno's room, all he ended up doing was scroll through his phone and refresh his feed repeatedly! And Jeno was too busy playing with his friends that he didn't want to interrupt.

After a few more minutes, Renjun's frustrations built up and it was getting harder to hide. So he stood up and went to get some snacks from Jeno's stack (his mom doesn't know about it so don't snitch.)

Jeno noticed the way his boyfriend would constantly roll in bed and the way he sighs and stare at the ceiling. He really wanted to go over to him to calm him down knowing he can't survive a day without touches and affectionate actions but his friends kept distracting him.

Renjun had already finished one can of Pringles and he is also done from feeling like shit so he stood behind the gaming chair his boyfriend is sat on and wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck, leaving soft kisses on his neck and ears.

"Jun…" 

After a few more kisses, Renjun buried his head on Jeno's neck making it tickle. Jeno giggled at the action so he tilted his head and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head.

"Can I sit on your lap?" 

Renjun lifted his head, watching Jeno's character walk around the map. He didn't wait for an answer and slipped in the arms of his lover.

He placed his arms behind Jeno and rested his chin on his shoulder. The busy male didn't mind this, actually finding comfort at his boyfriend's presence. He played a little more until he was tired and bid goodbye to his friends.

"I'm sorry, love." He said as he rubbed the smaller lad's back, making him lift his head up. Renjun just looks at him with a cute pout on his lips making Jeno leave a peck.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks. His head tilted a bit making the latter chuckle at how adorable his tiny boyfriend is.

"I didn't pay you enough attention a while ago. I invited you here, we were supposed to hang out." Now, Jeno's the one who's pouting. Renjun just giggle, then boops the nose of the male facing him.

"I admit I was frustrated at what happened a while ago but it's fine. At least I got to sit on your lap for half an hour." He chuckled and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder once again.

"Let me make it up to you. Would you like that, angel?" 

The smaller male just nodded not really caring as long as he gets his boyfriend's affection.

Jeno lifted him up, carrying him towards the bed. 

"We're not doing anything… Right?" Jeno laughs at this and shakes his head no. He lays Renjun down the bed and starts kissing his face.

"I'm just gonna give you kisses and cuddle with you until you're sick of me." 

"I can never be sick of you, silly." Both of them giggled as Jeno place kisses all over his skin. After a few minutes, he lays down next to the tinier male, he wraps his arms around Renjun's waist as the Chinese male rest his hands on Jeno's chest.

"I just wanna say sorry again for leaving you unattended. You forgive me right?" 

"Yes, you big baby. Of course I forgive you."

"Hm, that's good. I love you, Injun." 

"I love you too, Jeno."

Then they spend the night just holding each other as they fall into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very well appreciated, thank you~ <33


End file.
